Heart-beat
by Mejda
Summary: Short one-shot. Girls want to have some fun so they decide to Sleepover! BelgUkr.


**Hungary- Elizabeta (Liza)- 17 years**  
**Belgium- Laura- 17 years**  
**Ukraine- Olga- 17 years**  
**Belarus- Natalya (Nat)- 16 years**  
**Liechtestein- Lili 15 years**

**Student/Human AU**  
***The building of school they're all at mixes middle school and high school, so the high school students has their classes at the second floor, and middle school student on the first, and they search gim and... um...what's that place you have lunch at called? I can't remember... Nevermind!  
-**

"Hey!" shouted a girl with a long, brown hair. "Are you all free tonight?"  
Everyone was surprised. It was a lunch-time. The table was almost full and Elizabeta was standing above all of the girls which were sitting and eating. Well, not now. Now they all were staring at the hungarian girl that was smiling at them and waiting for answer.  
"Wait. Didn't you said you have a date with Roderich planned for tonight just two days ago?" asked Laura, with confused look, while biting one of waffles she bought on her way to school.  
"Ah... Yeah... We, kinda, broke up." she sat next to Lili, and she didn't look too dissapointed, because in her sigh they could hear a relief.  
"But you were dating so long. About year and half, was that? Why did you broke up?" said the youngest of them, her voice quiet, but Elizabeta heared it.  
"We both was already bored of this. But nevermind! So, you're free or not?" she gave them annoyed look, she wasn't a patient person.  
"I guess, I am." Olga said with a smile.  
"It depends. What are you planning?" Natalya asked, drinkng water.  
"Sleepover!"  
Silence.  
"What?" Liza asked with curiosity.  
"N-No, nothing it just..." Lili started.  
"It doesn't suits you. You're not a kind of girl who likes things like this..." Laura summed up. "Don't you prefer to play some sort of a game, then eat something and go to sleep?"  
" How you-" Elizabeta wanted to ask, but the golden-blond girl already new the answer.  
"That's what was last time." she giggled."So, what's with this sudden change?"  
"...It's just..." the brown-haired student looked uncomfortable, blushing a little, as she answered."It's just that Roderich said I was not girly enough for him! Can you believe that?! This idiot!"  
Lili, Olga and Laura laughed at the other's reaction, but Natalya just rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I'm free anyway." Laura said finally.  
"Me as well." it was Lili.  
"How about you, Nat?" Liza asked.  
"I'll think about it."  
"Oh, c'mon! You need to be more social!" sister told her.  
"I don't. I'm fine like this."  
"It'll be fun! You need to come! It's Friday night, what will you do anyway?" Elizabeta stood up."We'll play a lot of games and all that stuff... I don't really know, I'm leaving this to you, girls."  
"Uh, okay, I'll come. But that's the last time I'm agreeing to something like this." Natalya gave up.

**~SomehowItsEveningNow~**

_knock knock_  
The door opened and Elizabeta pulled her friends inside. Everything was like it should be. They ate pizza, watched some films, talked. Now it was time for a game. What game? True or Dare, because without it there would be boring! They sat in a circle and Liza took some cards, probably with dares and questions on it, and five straws, one longer than others.  
"Okay! The game is easy! The one who draws the longest straw has to choose between True or Dare and then take a card from a right set and read it!" Elizabet explained.  
They drew. Laura looked at Olga. The ukrainian girl rose her straw.  
"Ah... Looks like I start." she said.  
"True or Dare?" Liza asked.  
"Let's start easy. True." she took a card and started to read it." 'Whose was your first kiss?' "  
The golden-blond-haired girl suddenly stiffened. She was very curious about answer of her friend. Well, only friend. It was complicated, she didn't understand it, but she liked Olga more that the rest of the girlsin this circle. That was weird.  
"To be honest, I didn't really have one." she answered, blushing slightly.  
"Really?!" it was Liza.  
"But..." the youngest girl started."Hasn't you date 3 guys already? Sadik, Feliks and... Who was that..?"  
"Matthew." the ukrainian girl finished."Yes and no. It wasn't exactly 'dating', haha. More like 'show up with someone' and since I'm a friend of them I agreed.  
The heart of Laura started to beat faster and her face heat up. So she hasn't have her first kiss yet..?  
"Okay, next round!" Liza said.  
The were more asks like the last one, but Elizabeta was the first to choose a Dare. It wasn't something hard though. She had to do a phone-prank on someone. And the game continued to wind up.  
"Dare!" said Laura, taking a card." 'You have to play [7 minutes in Heaven] with a person on your right.' "  
There was a silence for a moment.  
"Wait what?!" the golden-blond girl was surprised.  
She looked who was on her right. "Great..." she tought, as she blushed. It was Olga. Of all these girls it had to be Olga. Why? Why now, when she feels so weird about her?  
"Can I change?" she asked laughing awkwardly.  
"Nope. The rules don't allow you." Liza answered ans stood up, helping both girls stand up and leading them to her old looking closet.  
Laura could see a smirk on Elizabeta's face. She felt like her own face was on fire, but when she looked at Olga, she knew that the ukrainian is surely more red on cheeks than she had ever been, and she looked adorable. Wait, what did she just thought? The hungarian girl slammed the doors of the closet. It wasn't that dark as they expected, the light was looking in through the holes. It really was old.  
"Um... Well, that's awkward..." Laura finally managed to say.  
"Yeah..."  
"That's stupid, what kind of dare is this, haha." she laughed awkwardly.  
"Yeah..."  
Silence. She couldn't hear a thing, even the breath of the other girl. No, wait. She could hear something. Was that... Heart beat? But it wasn't her, was it? No, her heart was beating fast, but not in that rythme she was hearing. Was it Olga's..? No way, why would her heart beat like this?  
"You know..." Laura said."I think we should do this dare, even if it's stupid."  
Silence. She stood up on her toes, so she was one her face level and leaned closer to the ukrainian girl. She quickly peeked her delicate lips and wanted to move back, but she couldn't. Her body didn't want to. And she touched her lips once again, this time less shy, putting hands on her waist. Olga didn't do anything, but she allowed this to happen. After a moment she stopped, but didn't move back.  
"Sorry, my body didn't listen to me." she explained."Ah, right it was your first... kiss. Did you like it..?"  
The ukrainian girl was quiet, her eyes wide and blush deep. But she nodded. And the she hided her face in her hands.  
"What's wrong?" Laura asked.  
"... So embarassing..."Olga whispered.  
"Don't worry about it, no one but me will not about this kiss."she smiled.  
"Not the kiss..." Laura was confused now."Can't you hear that? Why is my heart beat is fast..?"  
The golden-blond girl reached a hand of the ukrainian one and placed it at her chest.  
"And you? Couldn't you hear my heart? I felt like this everytime you were near, everytime I was thinking of you. And I didn't know what it means until this kiss!"  
The both of them were blushing like crazy and they couldn't tell whose heart beat was faster, but these minutes that left were very important for both of them.  
"And I think... That I maybe... I think I'm in love with you, Olga." Laura confessed and then kissed the girl again, but this time the ukrainian one was taking a part in it, awkwardly, but she was. Laura licked Olga's lips, and when she opened them in surprise, she sliped her tonuge in. They were deepening a kiss with every moment. And then...  
"Well, well, well..." they both looked in surprise at the open door and Elizabeta with her usual, perverted smirk."I'm sorry, but you're times up." she giggled."But I'm sure there will be more dares like this."she said, pulling out more cards with the same dare out of the pocket.  
"You..." Laura started, but laughed.  
"Don't tell the others." she laughed as well.  
And the night was fun. As they said, it was so much fun. And to girls, since the game "True and Dare" haven't let of each other's hands.

**-**  
**The End.**  
**Okey, you guys need to know some stuff. One- I have never writen a romane or something like this so this is crappy. Two- I know it's so fake your eyes burn. Three, I have no fucking idea what's writen it! When I woke up, it was saved on my deskopt! I just corected all the mistakes, but didn't really read it second time, so there has to be a lot of plot mistakes. I reallty don't know what happened last night, but that's not a matter. And I'm sorry for flat English. **


End file.
